The Monte Vista Girls
by isabella-summers
Summary: Drama, revenge, and blackmail is the name of the game! Katie, Kaitlyn, Kayla, and Kaylee are the most popular girls at their school. But what will happen if a group of girls are threatening everything that put the cheerleaders on top of the social scene?


INTRO: Teenage guys and girls walk up the pristine stone steps and up the walkway towards Springfield Private High School, home of the Indians. Guys stand around in clusters, skateboarding over handrails or playing hand-held video games or just standing around, talking or texting. All of them wore baggy Volcom jeans and tight Abercrombie tees. The girls, on the other hand, wore tight destroyed jeans and tight shirts of only the finest designer labels. They stood around, talking and texting, but mostly watching.

Who were they watching?

The four most popular girls of Springfield Private High: Katie, the head cheerleader; Kaitlyn, the diva and also Katie's BFF; Kaylee, the gossip queen; and Kayla, the smart-popular girl. The girls, with shimmering hair, compared their schedules, laughing and pointing and gossiping behind their hands.

Katie was the leader of them. She had glossy brunette hair, straightened to perfection and dangling down to the small of her back. Her eyes were big, brown, and sparkling, with thick black eyelashes outlining them. She had a perfect nose: a combination of a button-nose, and a ski-slope nose. Her lips were full, pink, and glossy. She was smiling a bleach-white smile. Her skin was tan and her body was petite, but with slight curves.

Kaitlyn had her dirty-blonde hair straightened and pulled up into a high ponytail. Her cheeks and nose were speckled with tiny, brown freckles which dotted her tan skin. Her bright blue eyes sparkled warmly in the sunlight, but they could turn cold in a second. Her pale pink lips were curved in a sweet smile.

Kaylee's curly, glossy black locks reached down to her mid-back, a bit lower than her armpits. Her mother was Spanish, so she had naturally tan skin. Her father, though, was German, so she had bright blue eyes. Her teeth were Crest-strip-white. Her waist was toned from all her hip-hop classes, and her cellphone was always clutched in her palm.

Kayla was clutching her textbooks to her ample chest. Her shoulder-length brown hair had natural blonde highlights from the sun, and was straightened. Her light pink lips led to full cheeks in a rosy color. Her green eyes shone, amplified by her long eyelashes. Her nose was a perfect ski-slope, and her eyebrows were shaped in a perfectly-plucked arch. She had ballet-dancer's body: toned and completely flexible.

All the girls at Springfield Private High wanted to be in that group. Desperately.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Check my profile to see what Katie, Kaitlyn, Kaylee, and Kayla look like.)**

* * *

"Bye, Katie!"

"See ya, Katers!"

"_Adios, chica_!"

Her friends say goodbye to Katie Summers as she climbs out of the shiny black limo, the carpooling vehicle used for driving her and her friends to and from the elite private school she went to. "Bye, guys!" Katie exclaims, waving a petite hand over her shoulder towards her friends. The limo driver slams the back door shut and walks towards the drivers' seat. Soon the limo starts up and zooms off, with Taylor Swift blasting from the open sunroof.

Katie smiles and faces her empty house. Make that her _mansion_. Err, and the mansion wasn't that empty either. Her parents were just on another one of their business meetings, so the house might as well have been empty. _I mean_, Katie thinks, _I'm not just going to strike up a conversation with one of my maids, butlers, or private chefs. No one _does_ that_.

She readjusts her heavy Prada messenger bag on her shoulder. _One of the few disadvantages of going to a private school…A _prestigious_ private school, at that. _Katie's tan skin tingles from the warm San Diego sun. She places a hand on the cool marble banister and starts walking up the bleach-white stairs that led to her house. Green shrubbery lined the stairs, on the opposite side of the railing as Katie.

She knocks gently on her huge front door and inspects her manicure as she waits for a butler to answer the door. The door opens and Katie struts inside. "Hey, Jenkins, what's up?" she asks, tossing her beret in the air. Jenkins scrambles to catch the beret before it falls on the shiny, clean marble floor. He catches it and hangs it on the coat-rack for tomorrow.

"Uh, nothing much, Miss Summers," Jenkins answers uncomfortably. Katie rolls her eyes and smiles. He wasn't quite that caught up in teen lingo. He _was_ 56 years old, after all.

Katie stands in the foyer, surveying the room. "Did we get a new maid? Or new furniture?" she asks, "Something seems different…"

She stands with one hand on her hip and the other on her chin. Katie's head moves slowly as she scans the whole room. The marble floors glistened and the shiny, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling caught rainbows of light. The grand staircase in the middle of the room went up, and wrapped around the sides of the room. From the middle of the floor, you could see a hallway from all 4-stories of the house. Crisp white couches and chairs sat by a dormant fireplace, and house plants were scattered about in the corners of the room. The whole setup was very VonTrapp-ish.

"No, Miss Summers, we just added a new houseplant. Keen eye," Jenkins observes, standing with ridiculously perfect posture. Katie shrugs as she sees the new leafy plant by a white velvet couch. She runs up the stairs, covered with plush white carpet, up to the fifth floor. Halfway up the stairs, though, she starts fidgeting with her messenger bag strap. _This heavy backpack is murder on my shoulder!_

Finally, Katie gets to her bedroom. It was right in the middle of the fourth floor, so if you look over the railing, you can see all the way back down to the foyer where the front door is. She turns towards her bedroom door and opens it. Katie sighs in relief, closes the door, and pads across her carpet and soft area rugs to her desk. She dumps all her textbooks onto her wooden desk.

Katie falls backwards onto her queen-sized bed, which had white mosquito netting around it. _Ugh, I have so much homework!_ Finally, she sits up and settles into her desk chair. Katie signs into IM and checks her E-Mail. None of her friends on IM yet, and no E-Mails. Katie sighs and turns around in her chair, facing her room. _What's missing?_

Katie was constantly updating her room. She always wanted to add new things that were on the market and give away her old stuff, that was no longer in style, to the poor. Actually, she didn't care where the crappy piece of furniture ended up, she just wanted it out of her room. _Anyway, back to surveying my room._

Of course there was her bedroom door, but then to the right of that was a mannequin of Katie. It had her perfect body shape, since her parents bought her a new, updated mannequin every year for her birthday because of course she grew every year. Tomorrow's school uniform was already on the mannequin. Then even more to the right was a huge walk-in closet, stuffed with Louis Vuitton, Juicy Couture, Calvin Clein, Ella Moss, Gucci, and Ralph Lauren. The shiny French doors to her walk-in closet were propped open. To the right was a night stand with an alarm clock, cordless phone, and a lamp. Right next to the night stand was Katie's bed with a heavy white down comforter and mosquito netting around it. Above the bed was her plasma screen TV. Next was Katie's favorite place in the whole house: her window seat. Fluffy pillows were propped against the slightly open windows and the thick padded seats. Above the seats were bookshelves stocked with books. Through more French doors to the right was her very own bathroom. There was a long counter stretching all the way across the room and huge light bulbs hanging above the large mirror. Makeup and hair supplies were scattered about the counter. There was only one space on the counter where there was no clutter: in the big, round sink. But lining the sink were multiple bottles of face wash. On the other side of the bathroom was a giant shower, with multiple nozzles, so Katie's body was constantly sprayed with water without her having to keep turning. Outside of the shower and hanging from hooks on the walls were seven robes of different colors for different days of the week. Red was Monday, orange was Tuesday, yellow was Wednesday, green was Thursday, blue was Friday, purple was Saturday, and pink was Sunday. To the right of the bathroom was Katie's desk. A Mac computer sat in the corner, and a laptop sat on the drawer underneath the desk, behind the keyboard. A lamp sits in the other corner, and all her homework is smack dab in the middle of the desk. Her cellphone and iPod chargers are in a crumpled heap within a cabinet. Above her desk is a corkboard with loads of pictures of her friends.

Katie stands up from her desk chair and heads over to the window seat. She sits on the seat and pulls a pillow into her lap. Her cellphone starts vibrating in her back pocket. She takes out her Blackberry Curve 8330 Smartphone and reads the text from Kaitlyn, her BFF.

**R U going 2 the footbll game skool 2nite? **

Katie smiles and types her response in less than 5 seconds.

**Of course! They nEd us, rite? **

Katie was the cheer captain at their school, and Kaitlyn was co-captain. They made all the cheers together, they did all the amazing stunts together

and they flirted with the hottest football players together.

**Duh! We R the cptans, aftr all. Pik U up 7.**

Katie looks at the clock. It was 4:30. Good. Still time to do her hair and makeup and outfit.

**Ah-mazin! C U l8r, chica! ****J**

Katie hears a beep from her computer so she gets up and sits in the desk chair. She got an IM from Kaylee.

**KayleeLuvsShopping: Heyy, what's up grl?**

**KatieCheerChica: NM, Kaylee. What's up w/ U?**

**KayleeLuvsShopping: Prepping 4 the football game. We R gonna rock!**

**KatieCheerChica: 4 realz! Can't wait J**

**KayleeLuvsShopping: I kno, me 2! J So excited!**

**KatieCheerChica: I have a Code Red situation, Kaylee. Curly hair v.s. straight hair in a ponytail.**

**KayleeLuvsShopping: Straight hair in ponytail, def… Ah-mazin idea processing!**

**KatieCheerChica: Ooooh, what is it?**

**KayleeLuvsShopping: We ALL wear out hair straight and in ponytails! We'll look cheerleader-licious 4 our new stunt. **

**KatieCheerChica: Ah-mazin! Spread the word?**

**KayleeLuvsShopping: On it! Ttyl!**

**KatieCheerChica: 4 sure!**

Katie stands up from her desk chair and heads for the bathroom. She plugs in her Chi hair straightener to start heating it up while she changes. Katie turns up her iPod on her iHome and starts blasting My Moves Are White by Cobra Starship. She dances over to her walk-in closet to grab her freshly-ironed cheer uniform.

"_I'm the kinda guy that you ain't never seen before! If you wanna hit the floor, are you ready for more? I'm the kinda guy that it ain't easy to forget. Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat, are you ready for more?_" Katie sings in her perfect voice. Of course, she wasn't a guy, but this song still got her pumped for a game.

She changes into her cheer uniform. It said 'SMHS' across the chest, standing for Springfield Private High School. It had no sleeves, and it hugged her ample chest nicely, forming ah-mazing cleavage especially when she wore her push-up bra, which she always did. Of course, she had had her seamstress lower the neckline, shorten the skirt, and raise the edge of the shirt for all of her friends (but hers was even smaller than her friend's).

The shirt (which was more like a modest sports bra) ended about 2 inches below her chest, revealing faint abs. Katie had worked out for _hours_ on end to get the perfect abs -- not too toned, like a guy, but still very obvious that she had abs to make all the fat girls jealous.

Her skirt was short, and low rise. It hugged her toned butt nicely, creating perfect curves even in addition to her abs. She wore maroon spankies to match her white and maroon cheer outfit. The spankies showed during pretty much every stunt, showing off her perfectly toned legs.

Katie danced over to her bathroom, where she straightened her hair until it became pin-straight (also thanks to her Dangerously Straight shampoo). She pulled it up in a perfect ponytail and fixed any stray hairs with barrettes and bobby pins. She tied a white and maroon ribbon around her ponytail for extra school spirit.

Before Katie started on her makeup, she pressed the button on the intercom. "Jenkins? Could you bring me up a can of chocolate Slim-Fast and ten celery sticks for supper? Thanks." Katie turned to the mirror and used makeup remover to remove all her old makeup from the school day. That makeup was _so_ old. Time for a new layer.

"That's all? Don't you need more?" Jenkins asks. Static follows his remark.

"Um, _yes_, Jenkins. I can't parade around in my cheer uniform when I look like I have a food baby! Besides, I have my figure to watch. And you _know_ I'm not anorexic, I just have a fast metabolism. I'll eat again when I finish the game. You know how hungry I get after cheerleading," Katie reminds him.

She looks at her naked face in the mirror. Sure, her friends told her she looked like a supermodel, and maybe even _better_, without makeup but Katie wasn't taking any chances. She had to look _perfect_. And she always did.

Katie applied her foundation to match her skin tone, a bronzer to her face, a small ring of eye liner around her big brown eyes, layers of black mascara to her already thick eyelashes, rosy pink blush to her cheeks, and bronze eye shadow to her eyelids. To complete the look, Katie picked out a tube of pale pink lipgloss from her collection and placed it in her tan Coach minibag. She would be eating soon, and she didn't want to have to just re-do her lip gloss.

Just as she sat on her plush bed, Jenkins knocked on the door. "Come in!" Katie called. Jenkins walked in and set the silver tray on her bedside table. He lifted the round, silver cover, revealing Katie's supper. Jenkins liked to over-do things a bit.

"One pre-opened can, so you won't break a nail, of chocolate Slim-Fast and ten lightly salted celery sticks for Miss Summers," Jenkins announces.

Katie, her eyes still glued to the TV, says, "Great. Thanks. What took you so long? I did all my makeup before you even walked up the stairs."

"The old celery was getting bad so Clara had to drive to your favorite organic store to buy new celery."

Katie tears her eyes from the TV screen to assess her celery sticks. "Who's Clara?"

"She's been your maid for over seven years, Katie."

"Oh. Anyway, no fertilizer was used in the growth process, _right_?"

"None whatsoever."

"Alrighty, thanks then, Jenkins," Katie dismisses him with a flick of her hand. He walks out of the room and quietly shuts the door behind him. Katie reaches out for a celery stick and takes a dainty bite of it with her perfectly straight, bleach-white teeth. She presses 'play' on her America's Next Top Model episodes on TiVo.


End file.
